Łzy feniksa
by Kitsune1978
Summary: Podsumowanie: AU, pomiędzy piątym a szóstym tomem. Czarny Pan poznał tajemnicę Snape'a o jego roli podwójnego szpiega. ANGST.


**Tytuł:** Łzy feniksa

**Autor:** Kitsune1978

**Rodzaj:** miniatura

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** zasugerowane SS/LE

**Podsumowanie:** AU, pomiędzy piątym a szóstym tomem. Czarny Pan poznał tajemnicę Snape'a o jego roli podwójnego szpiega.

**Oświadczenie:** wszystkie postaci należą do JKRowling

**Beta:** jak zwykle Ranchii (dzięki stokrotne)

**Łzy feniksa**

- Witaj, Severusie – odezwał się zimny, wysoki głos.

Nie odpowiedział, pochylając tylko głowę w półukłonie. Pozostał tak przez chwilę, po czym równie sztywno wyprostował się i spojrzał w szkarłatne oczy przecięte pionowymi źrenicami.

- Mój pan mnie wzywał, więc jestem – rzekł matowym, suchym głosem.

Kilka postaci stojących za jego plecami zachichotało szyderczo.

- Niezawodny jak zawsze – skomentował Lord Voldemort. - Tak, niezawodny...

Mimo, że w jego wypowiedzi pobrzmiewała nuta jadowitej drwiny, stojący przed nim ciemnowłosy mężczyzna ponownie pochylił głowę, jak gdyby w podzięce za pochwałę. Nie odzywał się, cierpliwie czekając, aż zostanie wyjawiony powód wezwania.

Czarny Pan przetoczył między palcami różdżkę, przyglądając jej się niemal tkliwie. Pogładził jej koniec długim, pająkowatym palcem, zwracając swój wzrok na stojącego przed nim Severusa Snape'a. W jego oczach zamigotał dziwny błysk.

- Niewielu miałem Śmierciożerców takich, jak ty – zagaił, jak gdyby próbując sprowokować jakąś reakcję. - Oddanych, utalentowanych, wiernych.

Lord Voldemort nie wzywał swoich sług po to, by prawić im komplementy. Dlatego też stojące za plecami Snape'a zakapturzone postacie zastygły, podobnie jak on sam, natężonymi do granic możliwości zmysłami próbując wyłowić w głosie ich pana jakikolwiek ton, odcień, nutę zwiastującą nadchodzącą katastrofę lub, być może, niespodziewane a wspaniałe zwycięstwo. Strach promieniujący od współtowarzyszy nie sprawił jednak, że Snape zapomniał o drwiącym śmiechu, którym powitali go na początku. Śmiech ten był jak wskazujący w dół kciuk imperatora na igrzyskach, jak dyszenie łowczych ogarów na tropie zagonionej zwierzyny.

Cisowa różdżka była szybsza niż mgnienie oka. Snape zwalił się bez jęku na podłogę. Czerwone oczy bezlitośnie śledziły jego upadek.

- Przynieście veritaserum. - powiedział Czarny Pan.

~~*~~

Powoli, jakby wznosząc się z dna niewidzialnej studni, z głębin lodowatego praoceanu, jego umysł powracał do ciała. Opierał się temu, protestował, lecz jakaś siła nie pozwalała mu dłużej spoczywać w błogiej pustce, bezlitośnie wywołując go ze stanu bezprzytomności. Zaczynał odczuwać to, co przez chwilę nie było jego udziałem – fizyczny i psychiczny ból, dojmujący, zabójczy, będący efektem tak wielu rzuconych na niego zaklęć, torturujących klątw i czarnomagicznych uroków. Żaden nie był śmiertelny, o nie, na to było jeszcze stanowczo za wcześnie. Czarny Pan nie pozwalał zdrajcom tak szybko umierać.

Zaczynał słyszeć głosy, wiele głosów. Z początku scalone w jeden niezrozumiały szmer, stopniowo się różnicowały, układały w oderwane słowa, a potem w całe zdania. Towarzyszył im gwałtowny huk i rumor, przenikliwe świstanie przelatujących w powietrzu i odbijających się od ścian zaklęć. Słysząc ten dźwięk, Snape odruchowo skulił się w sobie i bezskutecznie starał zamknąć swój umysł przed penetracją z zewnątrz - jednak nic się nie stało. Żaden atak nie nastąpił, mimo że tumult zdawał się ciągle nasilać, przybliżał się nieustannie i na koniec zagarnął go.

Próbował podnieść ręce i osłonić się przed napaścią, lecz nie panował nad swoim zmęczonym, sponiewieranym ciałem. Jakieś dłonie pochwyciły go i podźwignęły w górę, podtrzymując opadającą do tyłu głowę. Snape już prawie rozpoznawał wypowiadające jego imię głosy, gdy nagle ktoś chwycił jego nadgarstek. Niespodziewana teleportacja wepchnęła mu powietrze z powrotem do płuc i zanim jakakolwiek myśl zdążyła uformować się w jego umyśle do końca, znowu pochłonęła go ciemność.

~~*~~

Otoczyła go dziwna mieszanina zupełnie odmiennych dźwięków - potrzaskiwanie, syczenie, terkotanie, dość ciche, lecz brzmiące znajomo. Zapach też był znajomy – starych tkanin i obić, oklein wiekowych ksiąg i farby na starych portretach, płonącego drewna, dębowych klepek...

Był w Hogwarcie. W gabinecie dyrektora.

Leżał na twardej powierzchni jak porzucony przedmiot, zdrętwiały, bezsilny. Uchylił powieki i zacisnął je zaraz, oślepiony blaskiem ognia tańczącego w kominku. Jak zdążył się zorientować, położono go na podłodze, na grubym wytartym dywanie przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a. Dyrektora jednak tutaj nie było. Nikogo nie było, nie licząc siedzącego na żerdzi feniksa i portretów zerkających ze ścian.

Sama aura tego miejsca łagodziła cierpienie, pomagało jej w tym poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie się w nim tutaj budziło. To w tym gabinecie zdawał pierwsze relacje ze spotkań Śmierciożerców; to tutaj po raz pierwszy i ostatni opłakiwał śmierć pewnej kobiety; to tutaj wielokrotnie przekonywał się o mądrości Dumbledore'a, o jego umiejętności czytania w ludzkich sercach, o jego dobroci i potędze.

To tutaj, w porównaniu z tym niezwykłym mędrcem, raz za razem przekonywał się, jak czarna była jego dusza, jak wielka podłość, jak straszna musiała się zdawać jego osoba tym wszystkim, którzy w swojej ignorancji, naiwności i wielkoduszności nigdy nie skalali się złem.

Leżał, odsuwając od siebie ból spowodowany niezliczonymi ranami, oparzeniami i śladami po klątwach. Był ponadprzeciętnie wytrzymały, jednak tortury, jakie mu zadawano, nie ograniczały się do uszkodzeń ciała. Wszystkie wspomnienia i stłumione uczucia wylały się na powierzchnię jego świadomości, burząc tamy mechanizmów obronnych, łamiąc mury, jakie wznosił wokół siebie tak długo i tak starannie. Przeszłość zmieszała się z teraźniejszością, ale nie pozwolono mu, by zatracił świadomość samego siebie. On, zawsze zdystansowany, chłodny i opanowany, czołgał się bełkocząc i wyjąc jak zwierzę, ślina i piana ciekły mu z ust jak szaleńcowi, i nie było już nic, tylko błaganie o łaskę, tylko gotowość zaprzedania wszystkiego, czym był i co miał, żeby tylko przestali. Choć na chwilę.

Coś zaszumiało nad nim, jakby wiatr przeleciał przez korony drzew. Miękki, ciepły ciężar spoczął na jego piersi. Mężczyzna z westchnieniem podniósł powieki i z wysiłkiem przekręcił głowę.

Feniks Dumbledore'a sfrunął ze swojego miejsca i usadowił się na jego klatce piersiowej. Zważywszy na jego wielkość, nie był ciężki. Wraz z każdym oddechem unosił się w górę i w dół. Obrócił swój kształtny łepek i wydał z siebie delikatny, kwilący odgłos. Okrągłe, perłowo-złote oko wpatrywało się w Snape'a. W bezstronnym, otwartym spojrzeniu feniksa zdawała się czaić wieczność, zamknięta w niekończącym się cyklu umierania i odradzania. Ciepło, promieniujące od ptaka, wsączało w głąb piersi mężczyzny i zdawało się roztapiać tkwiącą tam od niepamiętnych czasów bryłę lodu. Jednak, gdy jego serce drgnęło niebezpiecznie, a pod powiekami poczuł szczypiącą wilgoć, otworzył usta i wychrypiał jedno słowo.

- Nie.

Ptak rozłożył swe przepyszne, purpurowo-złote, przetykane szkarłatem skrzydła, zatrzepotał nimi, lecz nie odleciał. Pochylił główkę i jasne oko znów zawisło nad leżącym mężczyzną. Światło i ciepło, których Severus Snape nienawidził tak bardzo, jak bardzo ich pragnął, musnęły jego duszę po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy utracił Lily, która była jego światłem i jego ciepłem.

Zdradziecka kropelka wymknęła się spomiędzy długich, ciemnych rzęs, znacząc wilgotny ślad wzdłuż skroni i niknąc w czarnych, zlepionych krwią włosach. Feniks siedzący na jego piersi po raz kolejny rozłożył skrzydła i zakwilił.

Snape patrzył na siebie jakby z zewnątrz, rozgoryczenie i żal dławiły go, mieszały się z pokorną świadomością własnej znikomości; poczuciem, że oto zawiódł po raz kolejny; smutnym przeświadczeniem, że czegokolwiek by nie tknął, i tak runęłoby wcześniej czy później, grzebiąc go pod gruzami. Poczucie winy jątrzyło w nim jak niezagojona od lat rana, gdy, opierając się, kładł dłoń na drzwiach swojej najtajniejszej komnaty, w której skrywał, spętaną wprawdzie i przykutą siłą jego woli, lecz wciąż żywą i głodną bestię. Jej imieniem było pragnienie władzy; jej treścią zemsta; jej pokarmem strach, tortury i śmierć, które rozdawał hojnie, nie licząc się z niczym, dopóki fragment podsłuchanej przepowiedni nie postawił tamy w nurcie jego życia i nie skierował go w całkiem inną stronę.

Od tamtej chwili dzień w dzień budził się z pragnieniem, by stać się kimś innym, nowym; by jak ten szkarłatnopióry feniks przejść przez ogień i wyłonić się po drugiej stronie – odrodzonym. Wolnym.

I tak samo, jak pragnął pozbyć się siebie i odrodzić na nowo, nieskażony, tak samo nie oddałby nawet jednej chwili swojego życia, przykuty do niego na zawsze swoją niespełnioną miłością do jednej kobiety i wyrokiem śmierci, jaki na nią wydał.

Feniks podfrunął w górę, by opaść na podłogę przy lewym boku Snape'a. Znów zerknął na mężczyznę, powoli pochylił łepek ku jego ręce. Snape przyglądał się temu oddychając głęboko, mimowolnie kurcząc się w sobie. Jednak w spojrzeniu ptaka nie było groźby; nie było tam też zaproszenia do świetlanej przyszłości, łatwych rozwiązań ani prostych dróg. Po prostu trwał z pochyloną główką, czekając na decyzję.

Powoli, z wysiłkiem, Snape przekręcił rękę wewnętrzną stroną do góry. Odczekał chwilę, by uspokoić gwałtowne bicie serca. Rękaw szaty był podarty, lecz nadal opinał jego przedramię dość szczelnie. Sięgnął doń drugą ręką; chrupnęły pęknięte kości, lecz tylko zagryzł zęby, i przyciągnął materiał do siebie, odsłaniając bladą, pokaleczoną skórę.

Feniks zniżył łepek i po jedwabistych piórach potoczyły się perłowe łzy.

**KONIEC**


End file.
